


This is Terribly Rude of You

by hallelujahsunrise (orphan_account), themudandthesilt (orphan_account)



Series: Nighttime Awakenings [3]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Kid!Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-14
Updated: 2012-11-14
Packaged: 2017-11-18 16:33:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/563096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/hallelujahsunrise, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/themudandthesilt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor comforts his crying brother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This is Terribly Rude of You

Thor thought his new baby brother was weird. Newborns were supposed to be red and wrinkly and funny headed, right? That's what Baldr said Thor looked like when he was born.  
Loki is tiny, like infants are supposed to be, but his hands are white, his skin is smooth, and his head is round. Such a disappointment.  
Another thing annoying about Thor's baby brother is he's so loud. The child carries on and fusses constantly, with a shrill scream that pierces the air like knives. What does a child have to cry about, anyways? Loki is fed, watered, changed, and rested. The crying thing seems wholly illogical.  
But Thor has to share a nursery with this beast. Inconvenient.  
Thor is not accustomed to have a little brother. Why didn't his parents tell him ahead of time that he had a brother on the way, anyways? Baldr had plenty of warning, or so he said.  
This baby requires so much attention. His mother is constantly coddling the thing and singing to it, and Odin boasts about the pretty green sparks that come from Loki's fingertips at the dinner table. Thor hates not being the center of attention.  
One evening, as Thor slept peacefully, his brother started to cry. Thor awoke with a start at the screaming, and waited for the usual rush in of some wet nurse who would try to figure out how to sate Loki's cries.  
Nobody came.  
Loki's screams drove Thor into a state of agitation, and Thor thought he would have a hard time falling back asleep. Loki was being quite selfish, inconveniencing Thor like this—didn't the baby know and understand that Thor had to sleep a little, because he had training in the morning? It wasn't a terribly complicated concept or anything.  
Finally, Thor concluded that Loki has not managed to wake a single nurse, who all slept in a room separate from the nursery, and he pulled himself out of bed (his warm, soft bed...) and walked over to Loki's crib, wrapping his meaty fists around the bars.  
Loki was terribly loud, but Thor pulled the bar down and picked up his brother, who struggled and kicks Thor in the arm. "Ow!" Thor exclaimed, rearranging Loki in his hands and sitting down in his chair.  
"Loki, could you please quiet down a bit?" Thor asked, "I'm very tired and we all have a very busy day tomorrow, you know."  
Loki quiets a little bit at the sound of Thor's voice, but he was still quietly fussing and his face is twisted up in a dark frown. "Loki..." Thor sighed, pulling a hand through the child's soft black hair. Loki quiets, and stares at Thor with those big, green eyes. "This is terribly rude of you."  
Thor started to sing gibberish to the baby, working haphazardly up and down the scales off key, and he was sure it doesn't sound very good. A far off portion of his brain wondered what Volstagg and Fandral would think, if they knew he was singing to a baby.  
Thor shrugged, and continues singing as Loki settles a bit again, yawning and curling against Thor's arm. His eyes fluttered shut as he mumbled a little bit of babble under his breath and molds himself into Thor's arms.  
Thor carefully carried Loki over to his bed, lying down on his side and holding Loki tight when he got there. He shifted the baby comfortably, and the two fall asleep.


End file.
